A fate reborn
by Yori Kuran
Summary: Raven thought she had a normal family, well she couldn't be more wrong. her fate was destroyed centuries ago, she lost the person she loved most. her memories of the past don't exist tell her 17th birthday. can she band together with Yusuke's team and can she fix her family at the same time.


For as long as I can remember I was a normal human like everyone else in the world. My mother is Japanese and my father is American, that is all they would tell me and my brother whenever we asked about where our family came from. I knew demons where a story told by people who wanted to put fear into everyone around them. That's what I thought until the other night. But before I start there I should start from the beginning. Let's see it all started a few years ago after my mother died.

One year after the accident

"Raven get up or you'll be late for school!" shouted James. "Grandpa she's already left for school." Answered Taylor. "well boy don't you think you should head to school to then." Said James. "yes sir I'm leaving now." Replied Taylor. "If you see your sister tell her I need to talk to the both of you too when you get home tonight." Said James. "alright I'll let her know if I see her." Said Taylor. As Taylor walked to school he started to think to himself. "Raven is starting to act weird I know it has to do with our father not being home all the time now since mom's death, and because Ravi looks so much like mom did at her age." Thought Taylor. Taylors school was a block away from the high school where his sister goes. Taylor can see his sister standing outside the gate to her school. "Hey Raven wait I have to talk to you!" shouted Taylor.

Raven turns around at the sound of her name being called. "hey Taylor what's up, little bro?" asked Raven. "Grandpa needs to speak the both of us after school." Said Taylor. "Okay I have to go to the store for grandma after school." Said Raven. "hey if you don't get going you're going to be late, bye Taylor. Said Raven. After Raven said good bye to her brother she heads to her class to start her day. "hey Ravi." Said Rachel. "hey Ray how was your morning so far?" asked Raven. "say Rachel shouldn't we move into the class room?" asked Raven. "no not yet he hasn't come by yet," said Rachel in awe struck tone. "are you still obsessing over Shuichi Minamino?" asked Raven. "do you even have to ask he's such a nice guy, good looking and he is also mysterious too." Stated Rachel. "come on ray he's probably in his class all ready, besides a guy like that most likely has a girl." Said raven in an annoyed tone. As the girls entered the room and took their seats the bell to start class had rung.

"hey Ravi did you read the first part of the play hamlet?" asked Elliot. "El you know she read the first part and the second part she is the top of our class. "answered Rachel. "Rachel and Elliot since you to want to talk may be you two can quote a line from the play." Said miss love. " no ma'am." Said both Rachel and Elliot at the same time. "now can someone give me a quote and explain why hamlet goes crazy?" asked miss love. Raven waited to see is anyone was going to answer before her. "to be or not to be that is the question, and the reason hamlet went crazy he felt that it would be a part of his plan to get revenge got his father's death." Said Raven. "very good miss Collins, like always." Stated Miss love. Before miss love could continue her speech in class she was interrupted by the intercom. "Miss love we need miss Collins to the front office for a few moments." Stated the desk clerk. "alright I will send her right away." Answered miss love. "call me later to tell me what this is about Ravi." Said Rachel. "I will I promise ray." Said Raven.

As Raven got out of her desk and made her way to the door to the hall, she wonders what exactly could the front office want with her. Before Raven reach the front office she wonders if it could be about her family situation. " um excuse me I was called down here." Said Raven to the desk clerk. " Right miss Collins the principal and the rest of them are in the meeting room just down the hall." Said the desk clerk. " um okay thank you." Stated Raven. Raven walked down to the meeting hall. As she stood outside of the door she could hear three familiar voices'. One being the principal, the second being her grandfather, and the third being her father. As Raven opened the door and entered the room she had made eye contact with her father and glared at him. "welcome Raven we want you to be a part of this decision that we think would benefit you in the future." Stated the principal with a smile on his face. "Ravi sit between me and your father." Said James. " well Mr. Collins you should know that your daughter is the top of her class and ranked third in the country." Stated the principal. "please call me Ian, I knew she was doing extremely well I just didn't know how well it was." Replied Ian Collin. "well Mr. Ian we weren't aware that you were back in town tell your father said you where, that's why both of you are here." Stated the principal. "he surprised us this morning, but what do you need to talk to us about?" asked James. "yes, well let's get straight to it than we would like to advance Raven to the next grade starting tomorrow of course." Said the principal. Before Ravens father and grandfather could answer she had given her answer. "I'll do it!" shouted Raven. " well it's nice to see that my daughter is up for a challenge, I agree she should do it." Stated Ian. "Ravi is this really what you want?" asked James. "yes it is, I don't have to try now in any of my class I want some sort of challenge." Said Raven. "there you have it, so is there any paperwork that needs to be signed then." Asked Ian. "yes we already have it drawn up in case she wanted to do it, just sign here and initial there." Said the principal.

"alright Raven it is official you are now in the senior class; you will start tomorrow morning." stated the principal. "come by in the morning before classes start and will give you a paper telling you where to go." Stated the principal. " yes sir I will." Said Raven. "Ravi go get your stuff you're going home and with us." Stated Ian. As raven left the office she headed back to her class to get her stuff. After she left the class room she walked out front to meet her father and grandfather.

"Denial take us home please." Stated James. "when we get home Ravi, you and I need to talk." Stated Ian. "you can ride home with grandpa and Denial I have things to do for grandma." Replied Raven sarcastically. "I won't stand in your way then, but you do need to talk to me." Stated Ian. "Now you want to talk to me, all the other times your out of town and I have to run everything I take care of Taylor, grandpa and grandma." Shouted raven. "I'm done when you decide to tell me the actual truth and decide to stay around then I'll listen. Said raven. Raven turned and walked off from her father and grandpa.

While on the way to store raven decide to stop at the cemetery. "Hi mom, I know it's been a while. Taylor is doing fine he's quiet smart when he wants to be. I got moved up a grade today mom. Father still works all the time, I think he does it because I look acutely like you now. I've got to go mom love and miss you." Said Raven. As Raven neared the gate she felt eyes on her back. Raven thought to herself," don't turn around just go through the gate and to the store and you will be fine." As Raven step on to the busy street she moved quickly to the store. While Raven made a turn right into to shopping mall she pulled out the list her grandma had given her. "Okay first aisle the meats." Thought Raven. "Okay a few more things and I'll be done." Thought Raven. As Raven went to check out she looked at the time on the wall. She took her change and ran out the door of the store and down three blocks tell she reach Taylors school. "I thought you forgot about me." Said Taylor. "How could I you never shut up at home." Replied Raven with a smile. "Taylor dads back early this time." Said Raven. "Really that's good now we can be a family." Stated Taylor.


End file.
